


Minor Adjustments, As Needed

by MaesMora



Series: House of Snarry Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter is narked off, Illicit Potions Use, Light Angst, M/M, Severus Snape is sneaky, Sleep Deprivation, Trouble In Paradise, the things we do for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesMora/pseuds/MaesMora
Summary: Harry can't sleep, so Severus takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: House of Snarry Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744795
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Minor Adjustments, As Needed

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick drabble prompt from the lovely [bleedcolor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedcolor/pseuds/bleedcolor). I was given "side effects" to work with, and this is what I came up with in the time limit of 25 minutes, which I ended up going over by a good 10-15 minutes. I'm bad at deadlines. What can I say?

Harry stared at Severus, blinking slowly, his mouth working but no sound emerging. The taller man arched a dark eyebrow at him, head tilted to one side as he waited for the explosion he knew was coming. It didn’t take long. Harry’s shock was quickly overshadowed by his outrage.

“You gave me _what?!_ ” 

Those vivid green eyes that he loved so well were currently bright with anger rather than the usual warm affection he preferred to see in them. Not that he blamed Harry, per se. It was true. He _had_ dosed him, but it was for his own good.

“A mild sedative. The side effects should be minimal, at best. The potion is my own invention, a modified version of Dreamless Sleep. It’s been nearly a month, Harry, and you’ve seen no improvement from any of the exercises the Mind Healer has suggested.”

Harry lurched to his feet, the tendons in his neck shifting beneath the skin as his jaw clenched. His voice was clipped, tone rumbling on the edge of a growl. He only got like this when Severus had really stepped over the line. Perhaps Severus had made a miscalculation in how angry he’d expected him to become. Hmm. Well, Harry needed sleep more than Severus needed to be on his good side just then, so he’d merely have to make Harry see sense later.

“Severus. What. Did. You. Do?”

Each word bitten off at the end and accompanied by a slow, deliberate step closer to where Severus stood, perfectly composed, by the fireplace.

“You may cease your dramatics, and you should sit back down. It will be kicking in any moment now.”

As the last word left his mouth Harry stumbled and listed to one side, his knees seeming to give way almost in slow motion. Severus shot forward and caught him, hooking his arms beneath Harry’s armpits and hauling him back toward the couch, easing him down as his lover’s expression went from anger, to puzzlement. Another few slow blinks, and one hand lifted to bat at a spot just to the left of Severus’ face as Harry spoke again, words slurring just a bit as Severus settled him into a more comfortable position.

“Wh-who let a nnnargle in th’ house? Sev’rus? Why’m I so..so—” 

Harry’s voice cut off abruptly as his eyes dropped shut, head falling forward onto Severus’ chest. A nargle? That wasn’t quite what he’d expected. Severus would have to remember to cut back on the powdered moonstone in the next batch. He couldn’t have Harry seeing things that didn’t even exist. There would likely be a lot more yelling later. Well, that was fine. He could put up with a bit of yelling. Severus had endured much worse to ensure Harry’s well-being. Much worse. And he’d do it all again. Thin lips brushed Harry’s temple as Severus tightened his arm around Harry’s shoulders and shifted him more firmly against his side. If it were his own comfort or Harry’s, he knew which he’d choose. Every single time.


End file.
